Diplomatic Relations
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Small Lady wants to tell the world she's dating Elios, except that she's the Princess of Crystal Tokyo which means she has to keep it secret because of diplomatic relations. Pallas, however, has decided to -help- her causing a rift in her plans.


Small Lady hated cleaning house, but more than that she hated diplomatic relations. Smile at that person because they have a son that they want you to marry. But don't give too big a smile because then you might give him hope. Shake that person's hand because Mama wants to grab a land deal from his construction company to build a new art center. Curtsy to that person because they are the head of a charity.

She smiled and excused herself from the party. She passed a son of an ambassador from another solar system that had his hopes on marrying her. She forced a smile at him and tried to restrain her legs from going faster. She still was in sight. Two guards shadowed her to her bedroom and stationed themselves outside. It was always like that on these days.

The frills of her dress billowed upward as she fell backward onto her bed which made the flurry of maids all gasp. It was an expensive dress made of organdy, organza, satin and taffeta. However, for once, she didn't care. She wanted to get rid of the social niceties and be selfish.

Diplomatic relations also didn't allow her to tell everyone that she was dating Elios. It was easier to manipulate the ambassadors if they thought one of their sons could marry into the royal family.

"Princess, our jobs!" the maids said, "If the Head Chambermaid sees you, she'll scold us."

Small Lady sat up in the bed and then stood up. She could undress herself. She knew how to do so from being in the twentieth century. She'd done it before. But then the maids would whine about their jobs again. Small Lady held up her arms to let them change her and put away the dress.

Originally, she thought it would be easy to melt back into palace life. However, she'd been away so long that being pampered again was more of a nuisance than a luxury. Neo Queen Serenity relented, but for social functions like this, she was required to have dressers. Her mother didn't trust her to dress herself properly.

A knock sounded against her bedroom door. "Princess Ceres is here to see you," a guard called out.

"Tell her to wait, it'll be five minutes," Small Lady called out.

The maids scrambled for another less formal dress. Small Lady walked past them and chose her school uniform. They made sounds of protest, but Small Lady dressed in that one anyhow.

"I greet you with great news of _him_," Ceres called out through the door.

Her usual fancy female speech was heavier than usual. Small Lady knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. She put on her palace shoes as quickly as she could manage and ran out of the door.

"Did Pallas-" Small Lady asked. She knew she shouldn't have disclosed anything to Pallas. She walked with Ceres out of hearing shot of the guards.

"She's tugging on Pegasus's tail."

"You could have told me that first!" Small Lady said.

They broke into a full run. If the diplomats who were in the garden saw Pegasus it could be a diplomatic disaster. Pegasus meant Elios and if they knew about Elios it would cause problems. It was enough trouble that he was coming to see King Endymion today.

Small Lady found Pallas tugging on Pegasus's tail. Pegasus whinnied.

"Pallas loves the horse!" Pallas cried out tugging the tail again.

"It is wise to let go. He doesn't like that," Elios said.

Pallas tugged harder a glint forming in her eyes. Elios reached out to stop her, but it was too late. Pegasus beat its hooves and then extended its wings. It beat the wings and sprang up into the sky.

Small Lady tugged at her odango. The diplomats would see and then all of the negotiations would fall apart.

Princess Ceres had transformed already and was jumping up on the trees to try to catch Pegasus.

"I'm sorry, small maiden, but I needed to see you," Elios said.

Small Lady nodded, miserable. Pallas wouldn't have done this on another day. Small Lady wondered what Pallas's definition of friendship was.

Sailor Ceres jumped and missed, catching Pegasus's hoof. This was now an emergency. If anyone saw this, it could destroy the image that the people in the place were well protected.

Small Lady called out her transformation phrase. Sailor Chibimoon briefly wondered if she should call herself Sailor Moon now. Sailor Ceres was now too far up in the sky to land safely even with her acrobatic training. Sailor Chibimoon couldn't figure out how to get to her Sailors.

Elios transformed and extended his cane. "I can't run up that," Sailor Chibimoon said.

Sailor Juno ran up the cane with Sailor Vesta. Elios let the transformation fade.

Sailor Chibimoon ducked out of view, pulling Elios with her as spectators gathered. "Can't you do something?" Small Lady asked.

Elios shook his head, "I'd have to send your guardians to Elysion..."

"Just do it," Small Lady said.

Elios nodded. "It'll be OK now," he said.

He whispered, "I asked King Endymion and he said no."

"Papa said no?" Small Lady asked in disbelief.

"He said you were too young," Elios said blushing. He coughed gently.

Small Lady stifled a laugh, "But I'm 903 years old."

Elios smiled and said, "But Neo Queen Serenity approved."

He bent to kiss Small Lady, but then Small Lady heard a rustle. The sound of a camera shutter went off. She turned to see that Elios had disappeared.

She sighed. She wished Pallas's plan had worked, but it wasn't to be. She took off her pearl earring and then rose with it.

"Ahh! There it is," she said. The reporter frowned at her.

"I'm going back to my room," she announced.

Small Lady walked out of the hall again trying to keep her face neutral for Luna who narrowed her eyes at her. Diana looked between her mother and Small Lady. Small Lady tried to walk her best graceful walk. She balanced herself before tripping over her own feet.

Once out of the gardens she ran. She had to get her guardians out of Elysion

* * *

King Endymion frowned at the banquet table. Small Lady looked at the ground. She knew what he was frowning about.

"How long have you been dating him?" King Endymion asked.

"For a year," Small Lady admitted pushing her chopsticks into her rice deeper. She'd requested a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Eat, dear, your food is getting cold," Neo Queen Serenity said.

"You are far too young to date," King Endymion continued.

"Mama knew about it," Small Lady said.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled her best smile. The one she used to appease her husband in such situations. She fed her husband a nukazuke cucumber and smiled wide.

"But still, you are too young."

"Physically she's almost fourteen, isn't she? I dated you at fourteen," Neo Queen Serenity said smiling at him. Small Lady thought she saw a glint in the queen's eyes.

"I'm serious about him, Papa. I want to marry him someday like you married mama."

Small Lady gave her best pleading eyes. The eyes that her father never could resist before. The King nodded.

"We can't have it go public yet," Neo Queen Serenity said in her best diplomatic voice.

Small Lady nodded. They still had treaties to sign. There was always more important, not to mention that the press would have a field day with it. She could see the press title, "Young Princess dates with expectation of marriage..."

She ate her fish and miso soup. She wished she could tell the world she was dating Elios, but knew it was the truth that she couldn't. She wondered what Pallas's next scheme was going to be. She frankly didn't want to know after all the trouble that was caused.

* * *

If it's hate or love, be specific, cite where it is good or bad. You can be harsh. And I do edit fics for suggestions. So suggestions do count to improve the fic in post.


End file.
